Dance the Night Away
by ariadne melody
Summary: Season 2, at some point. Because they have to have fun sometime.


A/N This is a completely random story that takes place in an alternate universe where the gang of Mystic Falls can have a fun, normal dance. Season 2 (Bonnie/Jeremy implied).

Nothing would disrupt tonight. Elena was hell-bent on having a good time, originals and werewolves and whatever form of evil be damned. And if anything did try to get in their way, well, they'd have to deal with one angry Elena Gilbert.

If only her hair would cooperate. Frowning at the mirror, Elena tried once more to pile the waves on top of her head- more sophisticated, she figured, than leaving it loose. Unfortunately, her hair just did not want to work at all. Why, oh why, of all the nights. She considered calling for Jenna, then remembered that Jenna had already left with Alaric, roped into supervising decorations or something (which would so not happen this last minute if Caroline had been in charge). And her hair was a mess and Stefan would be there at any moment. She tried again. Nope. A gigantic sigh escaped as she crossed into her room, held up her dress to see how it would look with her hair down. Not a complete disaster, at least.

"Elena?" Stefan's voice called from downstairs.

"Up here!" she called back, thought about closing the door or at the very least throwing something over her slip. Whatever, he'd seen her in less.

She heard him bound up the stairs, pause in the doorway.

"What?" she asked, staring at his reflection in the mirror.

"You look beautiful," he said, slowly stepping into the room. She made a face and stepped away from the mirror, walked towards him.

"My hair hates me," she pouted as she leaned against him. He slipped an arm around her waist, ran a hand through her hair.

"I think it looks lovely," he said and she shivered at the tone of his voice. Suddenly the dance seemed a lot less important.

"I still have to get dressed," she murmured as he kissed her neck.

"I like what you're wearing now."

"You weren't supposed to see this until later."

He smirked against her neck. "I'll thank your hair for that."

She closed her eyes as he kissed her face slowly, finally making his way to her lips. Gripping his hair, she moaned and felt his hands travel up and down her back, going to the end of her slip and tug at it.

"You know, there'll be other dances," she hears herself say.

Stefan stops kissing her, puts a hand to her forehead.

"What?"

"You've talked about this dance for weeks."

"Yeah, but-"

"You threatened no sex for two weeks if I didn't take you and quote, 'dance the night away'."

"That was a joke!"

"You accused me of trying to ruin your life on account of not being enthusiastic."

"That was sarcasm!"

"We are going to this dance, Elena Gilbert. We're going to dance and take goofy photos and drink bad punch and have a fun time, and then afterwards..."

"Yes?" Elena raised her eyebrows, tried not to giggle as she stretched her arms, recognizing the look on Stefan's face.

"I'm...um, I'll be downstairs while you... dress. Yeah."

Stefan practically ran out of the room while Elena burst out laughing.

They hurried out of the gym into the night, Stefan's jacket draped around Elena's shoulders, their hands interlocked.

"That was significantly better than the last school dance I went to with you," Elena laughed. "No stalkers, no frantic running. This one was actually fun."

"We could have stayed longer," Stefan pointed out as they approached his car.

"I told you," Elena smiled. "I'm in the mood for a different kind of dancing," laughing at how lame her words sounded.

The car peeled out of the parking lot.

No lights were on in the Salvatore house, and Stefan and Elena didn't bother to turn any on as they stumbled up to his room. Stefan yanked his tie off and sat on the bed while Elena went into the bathroom to change. Idally, he took her camera out of the purse to scroll through the photos. Ones from the dance- Elena and Bonnie laughing; Caroline mock-glaring at the decorations; Bonnie and Jeremy dancing together; Stefan making an odd face at Caroline; Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena in various poses, ridiculous and glamorous; Alaric attempting a James Bond pose while Jenna laughed; Elena and Stefan dancing; Elena and Stefan smiling at each other; Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, and Jeremy grinning goofily at the camera, all glad to be doing something normal for a change.

There were older photos too, ones that she must have saved for sentimental reasons, unwilling to delete them even though they were saved on her computer. Some of her with Bonnie and Caroline. A couple of Jeremy. Ones of Jenna, of Matt. Multiple ones of himself- sleeping, smiling.

"What are you doing?" he heard Elena ask and he turned to look at her.

"That's... different," he managed to say.

Elena glanced down at her slip, the one that was lacier, more revealing than the one she had worn earlier. "Well, I figured you saw the other one..."

"That was thoughtful of you."

"I try."

Elena crossed the room and sat on Stefan's lap, slid her legs around his hips. Slowly, she began to kiss him, pushed him back on the bed, her hair falling around their faces. His hands inched along her body, tugging the slip off of her while she fiddled with his clothing.

The familiar dance, of tangled limbs and bodies pressed against each other, of kisses and caresses and moans, began again, continued into the night.


End file.
